Door catches are well known. They are used to help keep a door or the like in the open or closed position. The most common form of door catch includes a first eye hook that radially retains a J-shaped hook which can be screwed into a wall as well as a second eye hook that screws into a door or the like and can receive the end of the J-shaped hook. These parts are typically made of formed rod like steel.
Although the standard J hook catch is effective in most cases, when used in a moving vehicle or vessel such as a recreational vehicle or a boat, the loose fit of the mating J-hook and eye screw cause an annoying rattling sound.